Beneath the Maple Tree
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Beneath the Maple Tree in the city park, bonds are formed. It starts with a question. Who is that guy standing beneath Sasuke's favorite tree? Sasuke learns that his name is Naruto, and the Uchiha is instantly intrigued by the eccentric blue-eyed beauty.


"Love is a journey, not a destination."

**1. Aura of Azure**

_People are inclined to want what they can't have. What we don't seem to realize is that anything is possible, even if we think it is not._

Rolls of thunder seemed to shake the very ground that Sasuke was walking on. Another storm was on its way - the dark grey clouds promising a heavy rain later on. Sasuke heaved a sigh; he had wanted to get some writing done underneath his favorite maple tree in the park, but it looked like he would have to come back on another day.

Sasuke contemplated, standing in the middle of the sidewalk as he gazed over at the park, shivering from the chill of the wind blowing. It wasn't that far away…and - hey! Who was that underneath _his_ favorite tree? Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, peering into the distance at the person, but all he gathered was that it was a guy.

_Well_, the Uchiha thought to himself, _that settles it then_. He strolled through the uncut grass, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Thunder rolled somewhere in the distance, but all that was on Sasuke's mind was the person under his tree.

The maple tree - it alone held many memories for Sasuke. He had learned to ride a bike around that tree. He had thrown his seventh birthday party underneath that tree. His lips quirked upward into a half smile at the memory. Now, eleven years later, at eighteen-years-old, Sasuke still cherished the old maple tree as a valuable part of his life.

Part of him deemed it ridiculous to get so protective over a tree, but another part of him was curious as to who the mystery person could be. The Uchiha bundled up in his dark blue hoodie, pulling the hood over his head to protect his sensitive skin from the biting cold.

When he reached the tree, he realized that the person beneath it wasn't hurting it or desecrating it…the person was taking pictures of it. Sasuke sucked in a breath, the cool autumn air tickling his throat. He coughed into his fist, earning the attention of the photographer.

The guy turned around, and what Sasuke saw took his breath away. Gorgeous sun-kissed skin - with a hint of a caramel color. Golden hair - cerulean eyes, the color of the bluest ocean or the brightest sky. He strongly reminded Sasuke of something…. It wasn't the sun…it was more like -

"…Honey?" Sasuke murmured, his heart seizing when he realized that he'd said that aloud.

The blond photographer laughed - an angelic sound. "No, I'm afraid I'm not your 'honey', but give me a chance and I bet I _could_ be."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. The blond's body shook with silent bouts of laughter as he tried to focus his camera. _Flash!_ Sasuke blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the white circles and dots floating in front of his eyes. He squinted at the smiling photographer.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh," said Sasuke, surprised (and somewhat annoyed) by the introduction, "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha," he added.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke," Naruto replied cheerfully, snapping another shot of Sasuke's face. The Uchiha blinked, drawing his eyebrows together as he squeezed his eyes shut.

They stood in silence for a moment before a clap of thunder caused both of them to jump minutely. Naruto slid the camera into a bag before shoving it into his backpack and slinging it onto his back.

"You might wanna get out of here before the rain starts coming down in buckets," said the blond, raising his voice over another rumble of thunder.

Sasuke couldn't think of an appropriate reply, so he just shrugged his shoulders, trying not to stare at the gorgeous person in front of him. He really should get out of the storm, but he had walked instead of taking the car for once. Of course, he had to pick the day that it was supposed to storm. Naruto seemed to sense that something was wrong, because his smile faded slowly and his blue eyes glowed with concern.

"Do you have a way to get home?" he asked, glancing from Sasuke's face up to the stormy sky.

"I walked here," Sasuke stated simply. Raindrops fell from the clouds, pelting the two teens with icy water.

"Then come with me," said Naruto, holding out his hand for Sasuke to take. The Uchiha eyed it but made no move to grab onto it. How was he meant to trust a stranger - someone he'd just met? Did Naruto really think that he would trust him?

Lightning struck down, and Sasuke noted with alarm that it was rather close by. He looked at the sky and then back at Naruto. A pale hand reached out, seeming to making the decision all on its own. It looked like he would be going with Naruto after all.

Blue eyes lit up with delight as he tugged at Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled over the storm, raising his free arm over his head, bending his elbow in a feeble attempt at shielding himself from the rain.

As they ran across the park, through the rain and across the grass, a question lingered in Sasuke's mind.

_Where on earth is this blond idiot taking me?_


End file.
